monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast (Marvel Animated)
Dr. Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, is a mutant and one of the original members of the X-Men. He has been with the team throughout its history. He has extensive knowledge in chemistry and biology, whose own research was used to nearly destroy mutant kind. He has also been a member of the Avengers. Biography He became one of Charles Xavier’s original X-Men and helped them make the world safer for humans, acting as their doctor. He helped to create the Danger Room, the X-Men’s training room. Initially his physical mutation was enlarged hands and feet. However, at some point he grew blue fur all over his body. He was also the only X-Men to continue to work outside the school, as a medical researcher in a New York hospital. It was there he fell in love with one of his patients, Carly Anne Crocker. Carly’s father hated the idea of a mutant treating her and demanded that he cease seeing her when she became ready for the surgery. When the X-Men discovered a young girl named Jubilee, Beast was in his lab when she saw him. While viewed by the girl, he expressed interest in some scientific endeavors and talked to himself. Once she started to roam around, Jubilee took out Wolverine while under the impression that he was trying to kill Gambit. Upon learning, he and Morph laughed together at their teammate before he revealed his claws, threatening the two. Jubilee left the Xavier Mansion sometime afterwards and was captured by a Sentinel. Learning of her captivity, Beast went with some members of the group to save her, where he expressed how his parents became aware of his powers. While the team moved closer to the Mutant Control Agency's facility, Rogue asked Beast what made them like they were. Beast gave multiple reasons and even brought up television as a possibility. Once Wolverine rejoined the team, Beast and Morph joined him in sneaking up the gate. With Morph needing a boost to get over the fence, Beast and Wolverine assisted him and were met on the other side by a guard, of which was soon taken down by Storm. Once the group made their way inside the building, Wolverine stopped the team once he smelled the inferred detectors. Beast asked him if he could sense them and learned that he was able to get their scent with his noise. Beast moved past the detectors by grabbing the ceiling's instruments and got the other side, of which allowed him to disable to the security systems. Once he got on the other side, he was joined by the rest of the team and prepared to open a door, which consisted of armed guards on the other side. When the Friends of Humanity kidnapped Carly after her operation, Wolverine infiltrated their ranks and Beast started a mad rampage, determined to save his love no matter the cost. After the X-Men rescued her, Beast told her that he couldn't see her any longer, as she was in constant danger when around him. He told her he hoped he would be able to return to her when mutants and humans could live in peace together. Later, when Spider-Man came to the Xavier Mansion, Beast was the only one who understood the situation Spider-Man was in, having been there once himself. McCoy referred Spidey to an old friend of his, Doctor Herbert Landon, who was working on a cure for mutation. Little did Beast realize that his “old friend” was really working on a poison to kill all mutants, making humans dominate over mutants. Thanks to Spider-Man, Wolverine, Beast, and incidentally Hobgoblin, Landon’s scheme was foiled and Landon became a half-mutated creature as a reminder of the day. Beast apparently joined the Avengers at a later time as his portrait is seen in the Avenger’s conference room. Personality Beast is a genius and is normally very kind. Although he can fight like the most violent of fiends, he is very gentle and enjoys a good poem. He has knowledge of most 16th century literature. He can be found quoting Shakespeare, reading works such as Animal Farm and Dostoevsky, and collecting the magazine Philology Quarterly. His specialty is organic chemistry. Dr. McCoy has a laboratory at Xavier's mansion. Among his scientific credits, Beast created neural inhibitors to suppress Dark Phoenix, deduced that the Phalanx's rate of assimilation was proportional to electrical conductivity and rerouted a satellite signal to contact Forge on the matter, and modified the Blackbird with Shi'ar technology for spaceflight. Background Beast was voiced by George Buza in all his appearances. He was originally going to be a minor character in the series. However, he grew in the hearts of the producers and his role was expanded. They were told that he and Jean Grey had limited appeal to audiences and were told to reduce their role. They then found Beast too fun to write for and unable to leave him on the sidelines. They noted that there was no one like him. He was the most mutated yet most at ease with his mutation. He spouted obscure poetry but was powerful, agile, and courageous, calling him a writer's dream. IGN ranked this version of Beast at number sixty-one among their top ninety animated characters of the 1990s. He was the lowest Marvel character on the list beyond Rogue, Spider-Man, Gambit, and Wolverine. They said, "Brains over brawn? Who says you can’t have both? When X-Men ran rampant in the early ‘90s, the brainiac children went berserk for Dr. Hank McCoy, a sophisticated doctor inflicted with a body covered in blue fur. This beastly exterior doesn’t reflect properly as to what is inside Hank's mind, who is as kind and accepting as Professor Xavier himself. Never judge a book by its cover." In the Comics His full name is Henry Phillip McCoy. The physical change between his early ape-like appearance and modern day blue appearance is seen in the series is explained. He developed a formula that could make someone a mutant for a short period of time and took it himself. However, he did not reverse it in time and mutated further. The fur was originally grey. Beast was actually part of the Avengers when Jean Grey became the Dark Phoenix and didn't show up to help until after the events at the Hellfire Club. Beast has also been a part of the Defenders, X-Factor, and X-Terminators. Category:Marvel monsters Category:Mutants Category:Humaniods Category:Males Category:Hero monsters Category:Superheroes Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters